


Lucky

by Blinded_Kit



Series: The Contract [6]
Category: James Bond (Movies), Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Q have lunch, someone tags along</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

Own Nothing  
.......

His phone rang and he looked up at a weird catchy 90's pop song flirted through the air and he groaned. He picked it up and clicked the call button. "How the hell did you change my ringtone from a different country?"

"Sherlly helped." She replied.

'Of course he did.' Q thought as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm thinking lunch." She kept going on as if she didn't care. "I'm in town."

"What are you doing here?" He asked her as he typed on his computer; he narrowed down where her call was coming from. "What are you doing at Sherlock's?"

"Spying on him for Mycroft, don't worry Sherlly knows, he doesn't like it but he knows." Darcy replied. "While you're tracing my call, find us a place to eat."

He rolled his eyes again and sent her a text through his computer. "One hour." He stated before hanging up. He sighed and took a sip of his tea; he grimaced at the cold taste. Q checked his watched and sighed. "Guess it is time for lunch." He whispered as he put his computer to sleep and went into his office. He grabbed his coat and his bag. "Off we go."

Darcy smiled up at him as he sat down in front of her. "So, how are you?"

"What do you want?" Q asked as the waitress came up to take their order. "Two Earl grey teas and some sandwiches please." The waitress nodded and walked away.

"What if I wanted a burger?" Darcy asked.

"Then go somewhere else." Q stated. "What do you want?"

"How are you Q?" Darcy asked again. "Mycroft wanted me to check on Sherlock, he didn't say I had to check on you to. I came because I missed my baby cousin."

He rolled his eyes. "I heard you're working for S.H.I.E.L.D now?"

"For over a year now, first as just as an assistant to Dr. Jane Foster and then I started to make friends with other agencies and now I'm here because Mr. Holmes needed a favor."

"Do you always do favors for politicians?" A voice stated next to their table. "Bond, James Bond." He slid in next to Q.

"And how many women jumped into bed with a line like that?" Darcy asked.

"A few I imagine." Q answered as he sipped his tea.

Bond stared at the two of them, he frowned. "What are the two of you up too?"

"Lunch." Darcy lifted up her tea cup and raised an eyebrow. "Catching up on old times."

"Family get together and all that." Q supplied.

"A second ago you weren't even sure why she was here." Bond replied as he sat back in his chair. "And M wants to know how the hell she had a direct line to your office?" He glanced over at Darcy.

Darcy smiled at him and leaned back in her chair. "Have you ever taken a woman out on a real date?"

"You're not my type." He replied.

"What? Single?" She asked him. "Or not male?" She glanced over at Q and smiled. "I think it's the latter one."

Q glared at her and sipped his tea. "What are you matchmaker now? I heard you tried to set Sherlock and Dr. Hooper up."

"Still working on that, she helped hide him for three years while he played dead, there has to be something there." Darcy smiled up at the waitress who brought their food. She waited before she left to turn back to the men across from her. "I want nothing from Q other than to see him and know how's he's doing."

"So you aren't looking to form a partnership with MI-6?" Q asked. "That is what you're good at."

Darcy smirked as she arched an eyebrow. "I'm good at a lot of things Q, some of them would make you blush." She turned to Bond and sighed. "So how did you find us?"

"I followed my Quartermaster." Bond stated in a low whisper.

Darcy nodded slowly before she took a bite of her sandwich, Q followed suit and they ate in silence, Bond stole a half of Q's sandwich as he watched them talk with their eyes. "You know what would be cool?" Darcy asked as the waitress refilled their teas and brought Bond a coffee. Darcy took a sip of her tea so she could finish when the waitress left. "Torchwood as these contacts, that can record like a video and can read lips."

"Yes, I've heard of them." Q started. "They react to body heat and can be hidden from other devices because they don't show up under them."

"Do you think you can make them?" Darcy asked. "I think they're alien tech but you shouldn't have a problem designing a pair of your own."

"Yes and I know just the test subject." Q glanced over to Bond who was listening intently to their conversation. He sighed and looked back at Darcy. "Have you met Torchwood?"

"I've met one of the members before, a Ianto Jones, but he died in the 456 incident." She looked out the window. A man on the corner of the street caught her eye and she frowned. "It seems like our time his up." She pulled out a few bills, enough to pay for the meal. She smiled at the two of them. "It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Bond." She shook his hand before she stood up; she leaned over and kissed Q's cheek. "Leave out the back door Q." She whispered in his ear. "Someone was following me." She kissed his cheek another time and left out the front.

Q's eyes traveled the outside view to see who she saw and snorted. "Nosy bastard."

Bond raised an eyebrow at his younger counter part. "Who?" He looked outside but he didn't know who he was looking for.

"Eat the rest of her sandwich." Q ordered, sliding the plate of too Bond. "I have work to do."

"Do you think M know about her?" Bond asked as he took a bite of the sandwich.

Q snorted. "Since she has been in England alone, he had offered her a job three separate times." He sighed and looked out the window. "She doesn't work with family."

…..

Darcy walked down the street and around the corner and waited for Sherlock to catch up. "You're a horrible spy." She stated when she saw an older man walk towards her. "And the disguise isn't very good."

The older man rolled his eyes as he ripped off the grey haired wig and beard and tossed it in the trash. "How was Q?" He asked her.

"I think he's dating an older man." She stated as they continued to walk. "What's John doing?"

"He's on a date with his…" He scrunched his nose. "Mary."

"Well let's go crash it then." Darcy smirked as Sherlock arched an eyebrow.

"Let's." He agreed.


End file.
